Siegfried mit der Hornhaut
Der Hürnen Seyfrit ist ein Werk der Siegfriedsage. Der früheste bislang bekannte Druck stammt aus der ersten Hälfte des 16. Jahrhunderts. Der Hürnen Seyfrit zeigt, dass es unterschiedliche Überlieferungen zu Siegfrieds Jugend gegeben hat. In ihm wird über Siegfrieds Jugend gleich zweimal berichtet, einmal als Königssohn, einmal als Knecht bei einem Schmied, als würden einander widersprechende Parallellieder einfach aneinandergereiht. Dadurch entsteht zwar ein, als Ganzes betrachtet, indiskutabel heterogenes und widersprüchliches Werk, für die Kenntnis von Parallelüberlieferungen ist es aber wertvoll. Das Werk ist in gedruckten Fassungen (und in einem neuentdeckten handschriftlichen Fragment) ab dem 16. Jahrhundert erhalten; doch zeigen ähnliche Sagendetails in der Thidrekssaga und in spätmittelalterlichen Bearbeitungen des Nibelungenliedes, dass Vorstufen davon schon ab dem 13. Jahrhundert existierten. In einer 1726 erschienenen Ausgabe wird das Lied vom Hürnen Seyfried als "Eine wunderschöne Historie Von dem gehörnten Siegfried" in Prosa nacherzählt. Nach dem Titel des Buches wurde die Sage "Aus dem Frantzösischen ins Teutsche übersetzt, und von neuen wieder aufgelegt". Dichtung Erstes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried hörnern ward Es saß im Niederlande ein König wohlbekannt, Sehr mächtig und gewaltig, Siegmund war er genannt. Der gewann mit seiner Frauen ein Kind, das hieß Siegfried: Des Wesen sollt ihr hören allhie in diesem Lied. Der Knabe war mutwillig, dazu so stark und groß, Dass sein Vater und Mutter des Dinges sehr verdross. Er wollte keinem Menschen sein Tag sein untertan, Ihm stand sein Sinn und Willen nur dass er zög hindann. Des Königs Räte sprachen: "Nun, lasst ihn immer ziehn, So er nicht will verbleiben, das ist der beste Sinn. Lasst ihn sich versuchen, das bändigt ihn fürwahr, Er wird ein kühner Weigand, gibt er noch etliche Jahr." So schied alsbald von dannen der junge kühne Mann. Da lag vor einem Walde ein Dorf, das lief er an. Er kam zu einem Schmiede, dem wollt er dienen recht, Ihm auf das Eisen schlagen wie ein andrer Schmiedeknecht. Er schlug entzwei das Eisen, dem Amboss in den Grund: Wenn man darum ihn strafte, die Lehr er nicht verstund. Er schlug den Knecht und Meister, und trieb sie her und hin. Wie er sein ledig würde, das lag dem Meister im Sinn. Da lag bei einer Linden ein merklich großer Drach: Da schickt' ihn hin der Meister, da sollt er fragen nach. Ein Köhler saß im Walde, des sollt er warten eben: Bei derselben Linde, da sollt er ihm Kohlen geben. Der Schmied gedachte sicher, der Wurm gäb ihm den Tod. Als er nun kam zur Linde, er schuf dem Wurme Not: Alsbald tät ihn erschlagen der junge kühne Mann. Da dacht er an den Köhler und ging zu ihm in den Tann. Er kam in eine Wildnis, wo so viel Drachen lagen, Lindwürme, Kröten, Nattern, als er bei seinen Tagen Noch je gesehen liegen zwischen Bergen in dem Tal. Viel Bäum er trug zusammen, die riss er aus überall Und warf sie auf die Würme, dass ihm keiner mocht entfahren: Sie mussten alle bleiben, so viel als ihrer waren. Da lief er hin zum Köhler, bei dem er Feuer fand: Das Holz ward angezündet und all die Würmer verbrannt. Der Würmer Horn erweichte, floss als ein Bächelein: Das wunderte Siegfrieden, einen Finger stieß er drein. Da der Finger nun erkaltete, da ward er ihm wie Horn. Da bestrich er mit dem Bächlein den Leib sich hinten und vorn: Da ward er allwärts hörnern, nur zwischen den Schulten nit, Daher er an der Stelle hernach den Tod erlitt, Wie man in andern Liedern hernach wohl hören soll. Er zog zu König Gibich und war aller Mannheit voll. Dem König dient' er willig die schöne Tochter ab, Bis dass der König Gibich ihm die zum Weibe gab. Das währte wohl acht Jahre; nun hört, was da erging: Eh sie ihm ward zu Teile begann er wunderlich Ding. Nun mögt ihr gerne hören von dem Nibelungenhort, Man sah bei keinem Kaiser so reichen Schatz hinfort. Den fand Siegfried der kühne bei einer steinen Wand; Ein Zwerg hielt ihn verschlossen, der war Niblung genannt. Da Niblung den Zwergen im Berg der Tod vertrieb, Er ließ drei junge Söhne, denen war der Schatz auch lieb. Sie saßen in dem Berge zu hüten Niblungs Hort, Um den sich bei den Heunen hub jämmerlicher Mord An manchem kühnen Helden; die wurden da erschlagen Im Sturm und harten Streiten, wie ihr noch höret sagen. Niemand entging lebendig, das ist uns wohl bekannt, Als Dieterich von Berne und der Meister Hildebrand. Zweites Abenteuer - Wie Kriemhilde von dem Drachen entführt ward Eine Stadt liegt an dem Rheine, die Wormes ist genannt: Da saß der König Gibich, das mach ich euch bekannt. Mit seiner Frauen hatt er drei Söhne hochgeboren; Viel kühne Helden gingen um seine Tochter verloren. Als Könige herrschen sollten die Jungen einst im Land; Es geschah an einem Mittag, dass ihre Schwester stand An einem offnen Fenster, da kam ein Drache wild Geflogen in den Lüften und nahm das schöne Bild. Die Burg, die ward erleuchtet als wär sie hell entbrannt. Hin flog der Ungeheure mit der Jungfrau allzuhand: Er schwang sich in die Lüften zu den Wolken hoch hinan; Vater und Mutter standen, die es gar traurig sahn. Er trug sie in die Berge auf einen Stein so hoch, Dass eine Viertelmeile aufs Land sein Schatten flog. Die Magd um ihre Schöne gefiel dem Drachen grimm; Mit Essen und mit Trinken gebrach ihr nichts bei ihm. Er hielt sie auf dem Steine bis in das vierte Jahr, Nie sah sie einen Menschen derweil, das glaubt fürwahr. Sie blieb auch ganz alleine zwölf Wochen oder mehr; Sie musste täglich weinen, die Trübsal war so schwer. Sein Haupt der Drache legte der Jungfrau in den Schoß; Dabei war seine Stärke so aus der Maßen groß, Wenn er den Atem ausließ und wieder an sich zog, Der Felsen musst erzittern unter dem Drachen hoch. An einem Ostertage der Drache ward zum Mann: Da sprach die Magd, die reine: "Groß Leid habt ihr getan, Herr, meinem lieben Vater und auch der Mutter mein: Sie leiden beide Jammer um mich und scharfe Pein. O weh mir, lieber Herre, nun ist es mancher Tag, Dass ich Vater und Mutter nicht sah, wie sonst ich pflag, Noch meine liebsten Brüder: Könnt es mit Fug geschehn, Ich wollt euch immer danken, dürft ich sie wieder sehn. Wollt ihr nach Haus mich lassen und führen wieder heim, Ihr habt mein Haupt zu Pfande, ich kehr auf diesen Stein. Gewährt mirs, edler Herre, euch lohnt der liebe Gott, So will ich immer gerne dann leisten eur Gebot." Da sprach der Ungeheure zu der Jungfrau hehr: "Deinen Vater, deine Mutter ersiehst du nimmermehr. Keine Kreatur auf Erden sollst du je wieder sehn, Mit Leib und auch mit Seele musst du zur Hölle gehn. Du schöne Magd so feine, du darfst dich mein nicht schämen, Dein Leib und auch dein Leben, das will ich dir nicht nehmen. Von heute nach fünf Jahren werd ich zu einem Mann, So nehm ich dir dein Magdtum, du Jungfrau wohlgetan. So musst du mir noch harren fünf Jahre und einen Tag, Eine Frau dann sollst du werden, wenn ich es fügen mag; So muss dein Leib und Seele hin zu der Hölle Grund. Du bist ein's Königs Tochter, dem mach ich es noch kund. Was ich dir hier nun sage, das ist gewiss und wahr: Ein Tag ist in der Hölle so lang als hier ein Jahr. Da musst du immer bleiben bis an den jüngsten Tag; Will Gott sich dein erbarmen, das tu er, wenn er mag." "Hört ich mein Leben sagen, gewaltger Jesu Christ, Dass du gewaltig wärest über alles, das da ist Im Himmel und auf Erden, und über jedes Ding; Ein Wort zerbrach die Hölle, das aus deinem Munde ging. O reine Magd Maria, du Himmelskaiserin, In deine Gnad empfehl ich mich mit betrübtem Sinn. Von der die Bücher sagen, du aller Jungfraun Zier, Hilf mir von diesem Steine, allein vertrau ich dir. Wüssten mich meine Brüder auf diesem hohlen Stein Und gält es ihr Leben, sie brächten mich wohl heim, Dazu mein lieber Vater: Sie helfen mir aus Not." Sie weint' aus ihren Augen täglich das Blut so rot. Drittes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried das Zwerglein Eugel fand Der König sandte Boten umher in allem Land Nach seiner schönen Tochter, wem was von ihr bekannt. Das war das größte Leiden wohl in der weiten Welt, Bis dass sie von dem Steine erlöst ein kühner Held. Nun war zu diesen Zeiten ein stolzer Jüngling, Der Siegfried war geheißen, eines reichen Königs Kind. Der trug so große Stärke, dass er die Löwen fing Und sie dann zum Gespötte hoch an die Bäume hing. Da nun derselbe Siegfried erwuchs zu einem Mann, Eines Morgens wollt er jagen und reiten in den Tann Mit Habicht und mit Hunden, der stolze Degen zier; Den starken Tieren hatt er den Wald verleidet schier. Der Bracken Siegfrieds einer lief vor ihm in den Tann: Dem säumt' er nicht zu folgen, der wunderkühne Mann, Auf eine Spur gar seltsam, da der Drache war gefahren Mit der edeln Jungfrau; der Bracke mocht es gewahren. Dem Bracken folgte Siegfried bis an den vierten Tag, Dass er Essens und Trinkens noch auch der Ruhe pflag. Er kam am vierten Morgen an das Gebirge hoch; Des Wunders unverdrossen folgt er dem Bracken noch. Da war er tief verirret in diesem finstern Tann: Der Steige wie der Straßen ermangelte der Mann. Er sprach: "O Gott vom Himmel, wohin hab ich mich gewagt!" Er wusste nicht, er käme zum Trost der schönen Magd. Nun hatte Siegfried kühnlich gefochten seine Zeit, Fünftausend Zwerge dienten dem Degen allbereit: Sie gaben dem werten Helden gar williglich ihr Gold; Einen Wurm hatt er erschlagen, drum waren sie ihm hold. Da kam der liebe Siegfried vor den Drachenstein zu stehn; Er hatt in seinem Leben des Gleichnis nicht gesehn. Gar müde war geworden das Ross und auch der Mann; Da sprang vor diesem Steine vom Pferd der kühne Mann. Als Siegfried der Degen den Drachen sah von fern, Wie da der Held gesprochen mögt ihr vernehmen gern: "O reicher Gott vom Himmel, was hat mich her getragen? Der Teufel hat mich betrogen; wer soll von Wunder sagen?" Wie bald es um Siegfrieden zu finstern da begann! Der Degen seine Bracken all auf die Arme nahm: "Es wolle Gott vom Himmel," so sprach der Degen hehr, "Aus diesem finstern Walde komm ich sonst nimmermehr." Er ging zu seinem Rosse und wollte jetzt hindann, Da sah er gen ihm jagen her durch den finstern Tann Ein Zwerglein, das hieß Eugel; ganz kohlschwarz war sein Pferd Und sein Gewand von Seide, mit Golde schön und wert. Er trug an seinem Leibe von Zobel Borten gut Und herrliches Geschmeide, des war er wohlgemut. Wie reich auch wär ein König, es möcht ihm wohl behagen; Er hätt es auch mit Ehren vor allem Volk getragen. Er trug auf seinem Haupte eine Krone reicher Art, Dass keine je auf Erden ihr gleich gesehen ward. Es lag ihm in der Krone so mancher edle Stein, Dass nie auf Erden schöner mocht eine Krone sein. Da sprach das Zwerglein Eugel, als es den Helden sah, Nun mögt ihr hören gerne was es gesprochen da. Es empfing ihn höfisch, den auserwählten Mann. Er sprach: "Nun saget, Herre, was bringt euch in den Tann?" "Nun dank dir Gott," sprach Siegfried, "du wunderkleiner Mann, Wenn deiner Treu und Tugend ich hier genießen kann. Nun sprich, da du mich kennest, wie hieß der Vater mein? Bitt dich, dass du ihn nennest und die Mutter obenein." Nun war der Degen Siegfried gewesen allezeit, Dass er um Vater und Mutter nicht wusste haaresbreit. Er ward wohl früh versendet in einen finstern Tann, Darin zog ihn ein Meister, bis er gedieh zum Mann. Da gewann er auch die Stärke wie vierundzwanzig Mann. Da sprach zu ihm das Zwerglein: "So sei dir kund getan, Deine Mutter hieß Sieglinde, eine Köngin auserkoren; Dein Vater König Siegmund: Denen wurdest du geboren. Du sollst von hinnen kehren, Siegfried, du werter Mann, Und tust du's nicht bei Zeiten, es ist um dich getan. Ein grimmer Drache wohnet auf diesem Stein hie vorn, Und wird er dein hier innen, dein Leben hast du verlorn. Auch wohnt auf diesem Steine die allerschönste Magd, Das sollst du sicher wissen; dabei sei dir gesagt: Sie ist von Christenleuten, eines Königs Tochter hehr; Will Gott sich nicht erbarmen, so erlöst sie niemand mehr. Ihr Vater der heißt Gibich und sitzet an dem Rhein; Die Königin heißt Kriemhild und ist die Tochter sein." Da sprach Siegfried der Degen: "Die ist mir wohlbekannt, Wir waren hold einander in ihres Vaters Land." Als Siegfried der Kühne die Märe recht vernahm, Sein Schwert stieß in die Erde der Ritter lobesam: Darauf schwur er drei Eide, der Degen allbereit, Er käme nicht von dannen, bis er die Magd befreit. Da sprach das Zwerglein Eugel: "Siegfried, du kühner Mann, Willst du dich solcher Dinge umsonst hier nehmen an, Und schwurest des drei Eide, die Jungfrau zu befrein, So gib mir Urlaub balde, ich mag nicht bei dir sein. Ja hättest du bezwungen das halbe Teil der Welt, Dass zwoundsiebzig Zungen dir dienten, kühner Held, Die Christen und die Heiden, die alle dienten dir, Du ließest doch die Jungfrau wohl auf dem Steine hier." Da sprach Siegfried behende: "Nicht doch, du kleiner Mann, Wenn deiner Treu und Tugend ich hier genießen kann, So hilf mir sie gewinnen, das schöne Mägdelein, Sonst schlag ich mit dem Haupte dir ab die Krone dein." "Verlör ich dann mein Leben um diese schöne Maid, So entgält ich meiner Treue: Ich sags bei meinem Eid: Will Gott sich nicht erbarmen, dem alles offenbar, Sonst kann ihr niemand helfen, das sag ich euch fürwahr." Da ward der kühne Siegfried gar grimm in seinem Mut: Er nahm den Zwerg beim Haare, der stolze Degen gut, Und schlug mit ganzen Kräften ihn an die Felsenwand, Dass ihm die reiche Krone zerstückt fiel in den Sand. Er sprach: "Nun lass dein Zürnen, du tugendhafter Mann, Ich will dir, edler Siegfried, gern raten was ich kann. Ich will mit ganzen Treuen dich weisen an das Tor." "So walt es doch der Teufel!" Was tatst du's nicht zuvor?" Er sprach: "Hier ist gesessen ein Ries, heißt Kuperan, Dem ist das Land und Riesen wohl tausend untertan. Derselbe hat den Schlüssel, der uns erschließt den Stein." "Den zeige mir," sprach Siegfried, "so wird die Jungfrau mein. Wenn du mich zu ihm weisest, nehm ich dir nicht den Leib." Da sprach das edle Zwerglein: "Musst fechten um das Weib So sehr in kurzen Zeiten wie nie zuvor ein Mann." "Ich freue mich," sprach Siegfried, "wenn ich nur fechten kann." Viertes Abenteuer - Wie er den Riesen Kuperan bestand Da wies er Siegfrieden an eine Felsenwand, Wo er dem Berge nahe das Haus des Riesen fand. Da rief hinein Herr Siegfried wohl in des Riesen Haus Und bat den Riesen freundlich, dass er käm zu ihm heraus. Da sprang der Ungeheure wohl vor die Felsenwand Mit einer Eisenstande, die trug er in der Hand: "Was hat dich hergetragen, du junges Bübchen klein? Gar bald in diesem Walde soll es dein Ende sein. Des hast du meine Treue, dein Leben ist verloren." Da sprach der kühne Siegfried: "Gott sei zur Hilf erkoren: Der soll mir seine Stärke und seine Macht verleihn, Dass du mir müsstest geben das schöne Mägdelein. Wir müssen stets deswegen über dich schreien Mord, Dass du in solchem Elend beschleust die Jungfrau dort In diesem hohlen Steine, wo die betrübte Maid Mehr denn vier ganze Jahre gelegen in großem Leid." Da ward dem Ungetreuen so grimmig gleich zu Mut, Dass er die Eisenstange schlug auf den Helden gut. Von dieser Stange Länge geschah das Wunder da, Dass man sie mehr denn halbe über den Bäumen sah. So schlug der Riese Kuperan viel Schläge sonder Zahl, Die Stange fuhr ein Klafter tief in die Erd zu Tal. Jetzt schlug er ihm geschwinde einen Schlag so kräftiglich: Da sprang Siegfried der Degen fünf Klafter hinter sich. Fünf Klafter sprang herwieder zu ihm der Degen wert. Der Reise nahm mit Bücken die Stange von der Erd. Da schlug ihm Siegfried Wunden, dass gleich das Blut entlief: Auf Erden schlug man nimmer noch Wunden also tief. Auf Sprang der Ungeheure und lief Siegfrieden an Mit seiner Eisenstange; er sprach: "Du kleiner Mann: Dein Leben hast verloren so gar in kurzem Ziel." Da sprach der schnelle Siegfried: "Du lügst, wenn Gott nicht will!" Doch als der Ungereue die Wunde jetzt empfand, Die Stange ließ er fallen und floh zur Felsenwand. Da hätt ihn Siegfried leichtlich gebracht in Todespein; Noch dacht er an die Jungfrau, die musst gefangen sein. Der Ries verband die Wunden und wappnete sich gleich In einen guten Panzer, der köstlich war und reich, Von eitel klarem Golde, getränkt in Drachenblut. Ohne Kaiser Otnits Panzer kein Panzer ward so gut. Ein gutes Schwert der Riese an seine Seite band, Nach seiner Läng und Stärke gemacht und seiner Hand; Das war so scharf von Schneide, man möcht ein Land drum geben; Zog er aus zum Streite, so ließ er niemand leben. Da setzt' er sich zu Häupten einen Helm von hartem Stahl. Der schien, auf Meeresfluten fährt so der Sonne Strahl. Er nahm ein Schild zur Linken, das wie ein Stalltor war, Von eines Schuhes Dicke, das glaubet mir fürwahr. Da sprang der Ungeheuere her aus der Felsenwand; Eine andre Eisenstange trug er in seiner Hand: Die schnitt an der vier Kanten wie es kein Messer mag, Und klang auch also helle, wie die Glock in Turmes Dach. Da sprach der Ungeheure: "Sag an, du kleiner Mann, Dass dich der Teufel banne! Was hatt ich dir getan, Dass du mich wolltest morden in meinem eignen Haus?" "Du lügst," sprach da Siegfried, "rief ich dich nicht heraus?" Da sprach der starke Riese: "Ei sei du doch verflucht! Ich will dir wohl vergelten, dass du mich hast besucht. Und hättest dus vermieden, es wär dir wohl so gut: Nun musst du lernen hangen um deinen Übermut." "Das soll dir Gott verbieten, du Bösewicht tugendleer, Ich bin des Henkens willen fürwahr nicht kommen her. Du sollst mir hier gewinnen die Jungfrau von dem Stein, Sonst magst du mir wohl glauben, dein Leben das wird klein!" Da sprach der Ungeheure: "Das sei dir hier gesagt, Dass ich dir nimmer helfe gewinnen diese Magd. Ich will dich anders halten, du weist nicht meinen Mut, Dass nie dich soll gelüsten mehr einer Jungfrau gut. Hiemit dir widersag ich für heut und alle Zeit." Herr Siegfried sprach hinwieder: "Ich war heut früh bereit." Da liefen sie zusammen: Ein harter Streit begann Von den zwei kühnen Kämpen dort in dem finstern Tann. Von dieser beiden Stärke ein solcher Streit geschah, Dass man das wilde Feuer auf ihren Helmen sah. Wie gut der Schild gewesen, den dort der Riese trug, Herr Siegfried gar behende ihm den zu Stücken schlug. Dem langen Riesen hatt er die Wehr jetzt unterrannt, Da schlug er ihm vom Leibe sein gutes Stahlgewand. Da stand mit Blut beronnen der Riese Kuperan Mit sechzehn tiefen Wunden, die er von Siegfried gewann. Laut rief in seinen Nöten der Riese Kuperan: "Nun wolle mich nicht töten, du edler kühner Mann. Du fichst aus ganzem Leibe mit großer Mannheit, Du bist mit allen Ehren ein Degen kühn im Streit. Du stehst hier ganz alleine und bist ein kleiner Mann Hier gegen mich zu schätzen, der dich nicht zwingen kann. Du sollst mich leben lassen, dafür so geb ich dir Mich selbst mit Schwert und Panzer: Das sollst du haben von mir." "Das tu ich gern," versetzte Siegfried der werte Mann, "So du mir schaffst vom Steine die Jungfrau wonnesam." "Hiemit schwör ich dir Treue; ohne Zweifel sollst du sein: Ich schaffe dir vom Steine das schöne Mägdelein." Da schworen sich zusammen zwei Eid' die fremden Gäst: Siegfried der kühne Degen nur hielt den seinen fest; Doch ward der Ungetreue an Siegfried siegelos. Dafür war auch am Ende der bittre Tod sein Los. Fünftes Abenteuer - Wie ihn der Riese zweimal verriet Da sprach der starke Riese zum werten Ritter mehr: "Weiß Gott, Gesell, mich schmerzen die Wunden allzu sehr." Da riss er ab vom Leibe sein seidenes Gewand, Womit er selbst die Wunden dem Ungetreun verband. Da sprach der Ungetreue: "Nun wiss, Geselle mein, Dahinten ist die Steinwand." "Wo mag die Türe sein?" "Das wollen wir besehen, du tugendreicher Mann; Was einer tat dem andern, das sei nun abgetan." Sie gingen miteinander vor eines Wassers Damm: Wie bald der Ungetreue sein Schwert zu Handen nahm! Und als der kühne Siegfried ging vor ihm in den Wald, Da sprang der Ungetreue auf Siegfried los alsbald. Er gab dem kühnen Siegfried einen ungefügen Schlag, Dass unter seinem Schilde der edle Ritter lag So ganz in der Gebärde, als ob er wäre tot; Vom Mund und aus der Nase schoss ihm das Blut so rot. Da unter seinem Schilde nun lag der Held Siegfried, Da kam das Zwerglein Eugel, das gern sein Wohl beriet, Es nahm eine Nebelkappe und warf sie über ihn her: Wie Feind ihm war der Riese, er sah ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Er lief hin zu den Bäumen und sucht' den werten Mann. "Hat dich entführt der Teufel oder hat es Gott getan? Tat er an dir ein Zeichen? Hier lagst du doch zuvor Bei deinem Schild: Wie kommt es, dass sich dich jetzt verlor?" Der Rede musste lachen das Zwerglein wonnesam; Es reichtet' auf Siegfrieden und setzt' ihn auf den Plan. Da saß eine gute Weile der auserwählte Mann Bis dass der kühne Degen des Lebens sich besann. Da nun der edle Siegfried ein wenig zu sich kam, Da sah er bei sich sitzen das Zwerglein wonnesam. "Nun lohn dir Gott," sprach Siegfried, "du wunderkleiner Mann, Ich kann nicht anders sagen, du hast mir wohl getan." Da sprach das Zwerglein Eugel: "Das musst du mir gestehn, Kam ich dir nicht zu Hilfe, dir wär noch mehr geschehn. Nun folge meiner Lehre, entschlag der Maid dich gar, Flieh in der Kapp, so wird dich der Riese nicht gewahr." Da sprach der kühne Siegfried: "Das kann fürwahr nicht sein, Und hätt ich tausend Leben, wiss auf die Treue mein, Die wollt ich alle wagen um die Jungfrau wohlgetan. Ich wills aufs neu versuchen, ob ich sie retten kann." Wie ritterlich der Degen die Kappe von sich warf! Das Schwert in beiden Händen hieb er acht Wunden scharf Dem ungefügen Manne; laut rief er auf zu ihr. Zu Tode wär geschlagen der starke Riese schier. "Du fichtst mit solchen Kräften als wären deiner acht: Ich seh dich doch alleine da stehn mit kleiner Macht. Und schlägt du mich zu Tode, du auserwählter Mann, So ist auf Erden niemand, der zu der Jungfrau kann." Mit mancherlei Gedanken der edle Siegfried rang Vor übergroßer Liebe, die ihn zur Jungfrau zwang: Am Leben musst er lassen den ungetreuen Mann. Er sprach: "Geh deiner Straßen und schreite mir voran. Und weise mich auch balde zum schönen Mägdelein, Sonst schlag ich dir das Haupt ab und fiel die Welt drum ein." Da musst der Ungetreue wohl leisten in der Not Was ihm der kühne Siegfried, der junge Held, gebot. Sie gingen miteinander wohl vor den Drachenstein: Da stieß der Ungetreue den Schlüssel bald hinein Der Stein ward aufgeschlossen und unten aufgetan; Acht Klafter unter der Erde die Türe wies der Mann. Als der Stein ward entschlossen und unten aufgesperrt, Wie bald griff nach dem Schlüssel Siegfried der Degen wert! Er hatt ihn von dem Schlosse gerissen bald hindann. Er sprach: "Heb dich der Straße, geschwinde geh voran." Sie wurden beide müde, eh sie kamen auf den Stein. Da nun Siegfried der kühne ersah die Jungfrau rein, Da hub sie an zu weinen; mit Schluchzen rief sie aus: "Ich sah dich, edler Ritter, in meines Vaters Haus." Sie sprach: "Du bist Herr Siegfried, sollst mir willkommen sein. Wie lebt mein Vater und Mutter zu Worms wohl an dem Rhein? Und meine lieben Brüder, die Könge tugendlich? Sag an bei deiner Treue, der lass genießen mich." Da sprach der edle Siegfried: "Schweig, lass deinen Weinen sein, Du sollst mit mir von hinnen, du schöne Jungfrau rein. Ich will dich bald erlösen aus dieser großen Not, Oder ich sterbe wahrlich hier selber drum den Tod!" "Nun lohne Gott dir, Siegfried, du Ritter auserkannt; Doch fürcht ich tust du nimmer dem Drachen Widerstand. Er ist der grimmste Teufel, der jemals ward gesehn, Und wirst du sein ansichtig, so musst dus selbst gestehn." Da sprach der kühne Siegfried: "Er mag so arg nicht sein; Ich hab nicht gern verloren die große Arbeit mein. Ich hab so sehr gestritten mit dem ungefügen Mann: Wär er der Teufel selber, so griff ich doch ihn an." "Nun lohne Gott dir, Siegfried, du hast die große Pein Um meinthalb erlitten, die Not für mich allein. Und hilft mir Gott zu Lande, so wiss ohne allen Wahn, Hab meine Treu zu Pfande, kein andrer wird mein Mann." Da trat auch zu dem Steine der Reise Kuperan. Er sprach: "Hie ist verborgen ein Schwert gar wohlgetan, Damit den Drachen zwinget ein edler Rittersmann; Keine Kling ist sonst auf Erden, die den Drachen zwingen kann." Was von dem Schwert er sagte, die Wahrheit sprach er dran. Als er sich da nicht hütete vor dem ungetreuen Mann, Da schlug der starke Riese dem Ritter eine Wund, Dass er kaum mit einem Beine auf dem Drachensteine stund. Der Held ergriff den Riesen, sich hub ein Ringen groß, Davon der Stein erzitterte; der Jungfrau Schreck war groß. Sie weint' und wand die Hände, die zarte Jungfrau rein, Sie sprach: "Ach Gott vom Himmel, steh heut dem rechten bei! Sollst du um meinetwillen verlieren deinen Leib, So trägt mein Herz viel Jammer und Pein, ich armes Weib. So will ich mich verfallen aus dieser großen Not, Von diesem hohen Steine, dass mich erlöst der Tod. Warum du kühner Siegfried, bewahre deinen Leib Und denk an deine Nöte und an mich armes Weib." Da sprach der Degen Siegfried: "Du schönes Mägdlein hehr, Ich will mich schon behüten, sorg nur um mich nicht mehr." Sie rangen miteinander, das sah das schöne Weib: Da musst der Ungetreue verlieren seinen Leib. Siegfried griff in die Wunden dem ungefügen Mann Und riss sie auseinander, dass ihm die Kraft entrann. Der Ries begann zu sinken vor Siegfried auf den Plan: "Du sollst mich leben lassen, du tugendhafter Mann: Darum will ich dich bitten, du Ritter unverzagt; Ich ward dir zweimal treulos, dem Himmel seis geklagt." Da sprach der kühne Siegfried: "Deine Red ist gar verloren, Da ich nun seh mit Augen die Jungfrau hoch geboren." Er nahm ihn bei dem Arme und warf ihn von dem Stein: Er sprang zu tausend Stücken; das freute das Mägdelein. Sechstes Abenteuer - Wie der Wurm gefahren kam und Niblungs Söhne den Hort aus dem Berge trugen Da nun der Degen Siegfried den obern Stein gewann, Da trat er wohl gezogen wohl vor die Magd heran: "Du schönste aller Frauen, dein Weinen lass nun sein: Ich bin jetzund genesen durch dich, schön Mägdelein. Nun helf ich dir auch balde aus dieser großen Not, Oder deinetwillen erleid ich hier den Tod." "Nun lohne Gott dir, Siegfried, ein Ritter unverzagt; Ich fürcht auf meine Treue, dass uns groß Leid noch plagt." Da sprach der Degen Siegfried: "Naht uns denn neuer Streit, Das ist mir in der Wahrheit von ganzem Herzen leid. Nun bin ich doch gewesen bis an den vierten Tag Ohn Trinken und ohn Essen, dass ich der Ruh nicht pflag." Darum erschrak da Eugel, der gute Zwerg so klein, Und auch die hehre Jungfrau, um Siegfrieds große Pein. Da sprach der Zwerg zu Siegfried: "Ich bring euch gute Speis Her nach dem hohlen Steine, die beste, die ich weiß. Ich geb euch Essen und Trinken auf vierzehn Tag genug." Her aus dem hohlen Berge er ihm das Essen trug. Ihm dienten dazu Tische viel kleine Zwerglein gut; Dazu nahm auch die Jungfrau Siegfrieden wohl in Hut. Eh sie gegessen hatten, vernahm man lauten Schall Als fiele das Gebirge rings über sie zutal. Darob erschrak da heftig das schöne Mägdelein. Sie sprach: "Ach lieber Herre, nun wirds eur Ende sein. Und wenn uns beiden dienstbar auch wär die ganze Welt, Wir wären doch verloren, das wisse, kühner Held." Da sprach der edle Siegfried: "Wer nähm uns wohl das Leben, Das uns Gottes Güte auf Erden hat gegeben?" Da wischt' er ihr vom Antlitz die Tränen und den Schweiß, Der minniglichen Jungfrau; der war vor Ängsten heiß. Er sprach: "Du sollst nicht trauern, dieweil ich bei dir bin." Die Zwerge, die bei Tische gedient, die flohen hin. Als so die zwei Herzlieben in ihrem Gespräche waren, Da kam von dreien Meilen der Drach einher gefahren. Das sah man an dem Feuer, das von ihm fuhr so schnell: Wohl dreier Spieß lang brannte vor ihm das Feuer hell. Das macht' er war verfluchet in teuflische Art; Auch musst er allzeit dulden des Teufels Gegenwart In Gestalt eines feurigen Drachen; doch schuf es ihm nicht Pein An Seel', Vernunft und Sinnen: Die mussten willig sein. Die konnt er alle brauchen wie sonst nach Menschenart, Einen Tag und auch fünf Jahre, bis er zum Menschen ward, Ein schöner Jüngling wieder, wie man vergebens sucht. Von Buhlschaft wars gekommen, ihn hatt ein Weib verflucht. Der Drache hielt sie menschlich um ihren schönen Leib, Wenn die fünf Jahr vergingen, dass er sie nähm zum Weib. Derweil wollt er sie halten, dass er ein Drache wär, Dass er sie dann möcht freien; es geschäh sonst nimmermehr. Da ihm Herr Siegfried jetzo die Jungfrau nehmen wollt, Die er so lang gespeiset und sie zu Worms geholt, Da kam er also grimmig hin an den Stein gefahren: Mit Hitz wollt er verbrennen die auf dem Steine waren. Nun trug die Jungfrau Sorge; den Rat sie Siegfried gab: Sie sollten sich verbergen (dass er sie nicht hinab Im Fluge beide stieße) in eine Höhle dort, Die unterm Drachensteine ging im Gebirge fort, Sich vor dem Wurm zu fristen und auch vor seiner Hitz. Da kam der Ungeheure nach teuflischem Witz Mit Feur zum Stein gefahren: Der Stein erbebte gar, Dass er, so lang die Welt stand, nicht so zerrüttet war. Nun hatte mitgenommen Siegfried des Drachen Schwert, Das ihm Kuperan gewiesen und seinen Tod begehrt: Hoch auf dem Drachensteine der Held sich bücken sollt Zum Schwert, weil er vom Steine ihn niederstoßen wollt. Nun sprang her aus der Höhlen Siegfried mit diesem Schwert: Mit großen, grimmen Schlägen der Held des Wurms begehrt. Der Wurm mit scharfen Krallen den Schild ihm niederreißt, Dass ihm vor großen Ängsten das Wasser heiß entfleußt. Der Stein ward über allen so heiß wie eine Glut, Wie man ein glühig Eisen wohl aus der Esse tut. Der Wurm der ungeheure die Hitze schuf so groß, Und immer auf Siegfrieden das höllische Feuer schoss. So hatten sie auf dem Steine und auf dem hohlen Berg Ein ungestümes Wesen, dass mancher wilde Zwerg Herauslief nach dem Walde: Die Angst schuf ihnen Not, Der Berg fiel' zusammen, so stürben sie den Tod. Nun waren Niblungs Söhne zwei in dem Berge dort, Das waren Eugels Brüder; die hüteten den Hort Ihres Vaters Niblung: als den Berg sie schwanken sahen, Die beiden Könge ließen hinaus die Schätze tragen Nach einer großen Höhle dort in der Felsenwand Unter dem Drachensteine, wo ihn dann Siegfried fand, Wie ihr hernach sollt hören. Nur Eugel wusst, der Zwerg, Nicht ab von ihrem Fliehen, wie sie geleert den Berg, Und wie sie in der Höhle des Vaters Schatz verborgen. Er hatte sich getragen des Wurmes halb mit Sorgen. Denn alle mussten fürchten, dass er Siegfried brächt in Nöten, So würde dann die Zwerge der Wurm zumal ertöten, Weil er mit ihrer Hilfe das Frauenbild verlor. Denn es kannte wohl der Drache Steig und Felsentor: Wenn er sich kühlen wollte, so lag er in dem Gang, Dieweil sie war entschlafen. Er bleib von ihr nicht lang, Als wenn er Speise holte. War es dann Winterszeit, So saß sie unterm Steine wohl fünfzig Klafter weit, Und er lag vor dem Loche und hielt ihr auf die Kält. Wir müssens neu beginnen, wenn euch das Lied gefällt. Der Stein ward ganz erleuchtet: Da musst am End Siegfried Die große Hitze fliehen, die er vom Drachen litt: Der trieb ihm stets entgegen die Flammen blau und rot. Der Held musst sich verbergen, des zwang ihn große Not. Die Jungfrau mit Siegfrieden floh in den Berg hinab, Bis sich des Drachen Hitze derweil gemindert hab. Er trat in eine Kammer und fand den großen Schatz. Er meint', der Drache hätt ihn gesammelt auf dem Platz. Den Schatz hielt er geringe; da sprach das Mägdelein: "Herr Siegfried, edler Degen, uns naht erst große Pein. Er ist bei sechzig Jungen, die haben alle Gift; Sind sie noch auf dem Steine, eure Kraft es übertrifft." "Nun hab ich stets vernommen," so sprach der Held erkoren, "Wer sich auf Gott verlasse, der sei noch nicht verloren. Und sollen wir beide sterben, so sei es Gott geklagt, Dass ich dich schützen wollte, du auserwählte Magd." Siebtes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried den Drachen erschlug und den Hort in den Rhein schüttete Da ward der edle Siegfried so kühn zu neuem Krieg, Dass er sein Schwert erfasste und zu dem Steine stieg. Da fielen ab die Drachen, die zu ihm kamen gefahren, Und flogen ihrer Straßen, daher sie gekommen waren. Der Alte blieb alleine und schuf Siegfrieden Not: Ihm gingen aus dem Halse große Flammen blau und rot; Er stieß auch oft Siegfrieden, dass er am Boden lag. Er war in solchen Nöten nie seines Lebens Tag. Der wilde Drach so teuflisch mit seinem Schwanze focht, Dass er Siegfried den Helden gar oft darein verflocht, Und meint' ihn abzuwerfen wohl von dem Stein so hoch; Siegfried sprang aus der Schlinge, eh er zusammenzog. Siegfried der schlug mit Grimme den Wurm wohl auf das Horn. Er mocht nicht länger bleiben, den Wurm zu schlagen vorn: Er schlug ihn an der Seite wohl auf ein hörnern Dach; Jedennoch musst er leiden vom Wurm groß Ungemach. Er schlug das Horn so lange mit seinem Schwerte gut; Auch war des Drachen Hitze, als wär geschürt die Glut Mit einem Fuder Kohlen, das plötzlich stünd in Brand: Das Horn erweichte völlig und kam herab gerannt. Er hieb ihn voneinander wohl in der Mitt entzwei: Da fiel er von dem Steine in Stücke mancherlei; Dann stieß er mit den Füßen das andre hinterdrei. Wie schnell zu Siegfried eilte das edle Mägdelein! Er fiel vor großer Hitze und wusst nicht wo er war: Vor Müdigkeit und Ohnmacht war er des Sinns so bar, Dass er nicht sah noch hörte, kannt niemand auch zur Stund; Sein Farb war ihm entwichen, kohlschwarz war ihm der Mund. Da er nach langem Liegen sich wieder Kraft errang Und aufrecht sitzen konnte, sein Herzlieb sucht' er lang: Da sah er sie dort liegen so jämmerlich für tot. Er sprach: "O Gott vom Himmel, weh meiner großen Not!" Er legt' sich ihr zur Seiten und sprach: "Dass Gott erbarm! Soll ich dich tot heimführen!" Er hob sie in den Arm. Da kam das Zwerglein Eugel und sprach zur selben Stund: "Ich geb ein Kraut der Jungfrau, so wird sie bald gesund." Und da die edle Jungfrau die Wurz zum Munde nahm, Gleich saß sie wieder aufrecht, indem sie zu sich kam. Sie sprach: "Tu, werter Siegfried, mit deine Hilfe kund." Da umhalste sie ihn lieblich und küsst' ihn auf den Mund. Da sprach zum kühnen Siegfried Eugel der edle Zwerg: "Kupran der falsche Riese bezwang hier unsern Berg, Darin wohl tausend Zwerge ihm wurden untertan: Wir zinsten unser Eigen dem ungetreuen Mann. Nun habt ihr uns erlöset, wir wurden alle frei: Gern wollen wir euch dienen, so viel auch unser sei. Ich will euch heim geleiten, euch und das Mägdelein: Ich weiß euch Weg und Stege bis gegen Worms am Rhein." Da führt' er sie zu Hause wohl in den Berg hinein; Er gab den beiden gerne seine Koste und auch den Wein So gut mans möchte haben und je verlangen soll; Wes nur das Herz begehrte, des war der Berg ihm voll. Da nahm Herr Siegfried Urlaub vom Eugel dem König hehr Und seinen zweien Brüdern, Königen wie er. Da sprachen sie: "Herr Siegfried, ein Degen kühn im Streit, Unser Vater Niblung ist uns gestorben vor Leid. Hätt euch der Riese Kuperan gebracht in Todesnot, So wären all die Zwerge jetzt hier im Berge tot, Weil wir euch von dem Schlüssel bei Kuperan gesagt, Der zu dem Stein gehöret, auf dem hier lag die Magd. "Dem ist zuvorgekommen nun eure werte Hand: Das müssen wir euch danken, edler König auserkannt. Drum wolln wir euch begleiten und die Jungfrau wohlgetan: Dass euch kein Leid geschehe, gehn mit euch tausend Mann." "Nein," sprach der kühne Siegfried, "ich reite gern allein." Die Jungfrau setzt er hinter sich und trieb die Zwerge heim; Allein den König Eugel nahm zum Geleit er an. Da sprach zu ihm Held Siegfried: "Nun sag mir, kleiner Mann, Deiner Kunst lass mich genießen, Astronomie genannt: Dort auf dem Drachensteine hast du heut früh erkannt Die Stern und ihre Zeichen, wie mirs ergehen soll, Mir und dem schönen Weibe: Wie lang hab ich sie wohl?" Da sprach das Zwerglein Eugel: "Das will ich dir gestehn: Du hast sie nur acht Jahre, das hab ich wohl gesehn. So wird dir dann dein Leben gar mörderlich genommen, So ganz ohn dein Verschulden wirst du ums Leben kommen. Will deinen Tod dann rächen dein wunderschönes Weib, Darum wird mancher Degen verlieren sein Leib, So dass auf Erden nirgend ein Held am Leben bleibt: Wo lebt ein Held auf Erden, der also ist beweibt?" Siegfried der sprach behende: "Werd ich so bald erschlagen Und dann so wohl gerochen, so will ich gar nicht fragen Von wem ich werd erschlagen." Sprach Eugel noch: "O Held, Auch dein Gemahl das schöne zuletzt im Sturme fällt." "Nun magst du heim dich wenden," sprach Siegfried zu dem Zwerg. Sie schieden sich nicht gerne. Da kehrte zu dem Berg Eugel der hehre König. Siegfrieden fiels nun ein, Wie er den Schatz dort liegen gelassen hätt im Stein. Nun hatt er zwei Gedanken: den einen auf Kuperan, Den andern auf den Drachen: Wem gehört der Schatz wohl an? Er dacht, ihn hätt gesammelt der Wurm nach Menschenwitz: Wenn er zum Menschen würde, hilf ihm des Horts Besitz. Er sprach: "Da ich mit Nöten den Drachenstein gewann, Was ich darin gefunden, gehört mit Recht mir an." Er lief den Schatz zu holen, er und sein schönes Lieb, Lud ihn dem Ross zu Rücken, das er dann vor sich trieb. Da er nun kam zum Rheine dacht er in seinem Mut: "Leb ich so kurze Jahre, was soll mir dann das Gut? Und sollen alle Recken um mich verloren sein, Wem soll das Gut dann frommen?" Da schüttet ers in den Rhein. Er wusst nicht, es gehöre den Königen im Berg, Denen es anerstorben von Niblung war dem Zwerg. Sein Sohn der König Eugel hatt auch darauf nicht Acht: Die Schätze, meint' er, lägen noch tief im Bergesschacht. Achtes Abenteuer - Was sich mit Siegfrieden weiter begab Nun hatte man bei Gibich gut Botenbrot bekommen, Dass seine schöne Tochter so bald ihm sollte kommen, Und wie sie wär erlöset von dem Wurm und von dem Stein. Gibich ließ bald entbieten seine Mannen insgemein. Sie ritten all entgegen Siegfried dem Degen wert, Kein Kaiser auf der Erden ward jemals so geehrt. Der König schickte Boten in alle Reich und Land, Den Königen und Fürsten macht' er die Mär bekannt, Damit sie alle kämen gen Worms ihm an den Rhein Auf seiner Tochter Hochzeit. Fünfzehn Fürsten ritten ein: Die wurden wohl empfangen, wie man denn Fürsten soll. Da hub sich große Freude; das Land war der Herren voll. Nun währte diese Hochzeit wohl mehr denn vierzehn Tag, Dass man turniert' und rannte und Ritterspiele pflag. Man hielt sechzehn Turniere, bevor man ritt hindann, Man schenkte Futter und Kleider so dem Ross als dem Mann. Siegfried gab solch Geleite und saß so zu Gericht, Hätt einer Gold getragen, sich fürchten durft er nicht. Mit großer Stärke hatt er jedwedes Ding bestellt. "Der Teufel weiß," sprach Gunther, "dass man so wert ihn hält Vor andern kühnen Helden, denen das wohl Schande brächt, Die doch so gut von Adel als er ist von Geschlecht. Er trägt auch alle Tage hier Helm und Panzerring: Damit hält er die Helden in diesem Land gering." Da sprach der grimme Hagen: "Er ist der Schwager mein; Will er das Land regieren hier oben an dem Rhein, So mag er gründlich schauen, dass er nichts übersieht, Denn ich wär stets der erste, der ihm das widerriet." Da sprach Gernot der Degen: "Mein Schwager Siegfried, Von meiner Hand wohl gäb ich das allerbeste Glied, Dass hier mein Vater Gibich nur hätte meinen Mut, So tät ihm sicher Siegfried hier in die Läng kein Gut." Als die drei jungen Könige Siegfrieden trugen Groll, Da brachtens seine Schwäger zuletzt zu Stande wohl, Dass Siegfried ward erschlagen. An einem Brunnen kalt Erstach der grimme Hagen ihn in dem Odenwald. Zwischen seinen Schultern und wo er fleischig war, Da er mit Mund und Nase sich kühlt' am Brunnen klar. Sie waren um die Wette gelaufen schnell genug: Da ward des Hagen befohlen, dass er Siegfrieden schlug. Von Kriemhilds dreien Brüdern - die weiter hören wollten, Die will ich unterweisen, wo sie das finden sollen: Sie lesen Siegfrieds Hochzeit, so finden sie Bericht Was die acht Jahr geschehen; hier endet dies Gedicht. Kategorie:Sage Kategorie:Nibelungensage